fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday, Snowflake!
Back at the cottage, Anna was humming and lighting all fourteen candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them, "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Jeanette and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Jeanette was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many bows, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Rapunzel was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Jeanette was startled when she saw the sight of the cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Anna then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Jeanette asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Anna, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Jeanette. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?" Jeanette asked Anna. Anna nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Rapunzel?" But Rapunzel did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Snowflake and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Rapunzel struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Rapunzel went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Anna said to Jeanette, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the fourteen years are up anyway. Suddenly, Rapunzel ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hand. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Jeanette was cautious about what Rapunzel was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Rapunzel!" she warned, as she took the wands from the German girl. Then Rapunzel locked the doors while Anna closed the windows and Jeanette locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Anna, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Jeanette. Then she gave Anna her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Rapunzel began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Jeanette finished, as she gave Rapunzel her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Rapunzel became angry a little. But she realized what Jeanette meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Jeanette says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Jeanette chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of periwinkle cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Anna called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the Norwegian girl. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Anna, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Rapunzel was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Rapunzel noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Anna took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with thirteen layers containing white and blue frosting, daisies, and periwinkles. Now Jeanette was making the sleeves. She took another periwinkle sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth five times. Then she zapped some spools of periwinkle thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were stitched with the periwinkle thread. Now the sleeve was long, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its armhole. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Rapunzel was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Rapunzel kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Anna was standing at. She lifted one foot in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other foot until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Anna landed back on the floor. Rapunzel was still dancing with the mop, and Jeanette was using her wand to put lace on the shoulder line. Rapunzel saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not periwinkle! Make it turquoise!" said Rapunzel, as she zapped the dress, making it turn turquoise. Jeanette saw that and gasped in shock. "Rapunzel!" she scolded. "Make it periwinkle!" Jeanette said, as she zapped the dress back to its periwinkle color. Rapunzel still danced wit the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it turquoise!" she whispered, zapping it turquoise again. Jeanette saw that the dress was turquoise again and was now irritated. "Oh, periwinkle!" said She zapped it back to periwinkle again. "Turquoise!" Rapunzel smiled, still dancing. But this time, Jeanette stood before the dress, and her clothes turned turquoise. Rapunzel snickered to herself until Jeanette angrily turned her dress periwinkle. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Anna was putting blue frosting on the white frosting-coated cake, turquoise and periwinkle lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Muttley was walking through the forest when he saw turquoise and periwinkle fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He flew over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" Muttley yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Jeanette angrily said to Rapunzel. Anna had just finished lighting all fourteen candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Snowflake!" said Rapunzel, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Jeanette, as she and Rapunzel changed their clothes back to their original colors. Rapunzel zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Jeanette set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it periwinkle." she said. She turned the dress, bloomers, and shoes periwinkle and turned to Rapunzel. "Now hide! Quick!" said Jeanette, motioning Rapunzel to hide. Before going, Anna turned to the periwinkle dress, bloomers, gloves, and shoes. "White!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, and bloomers white without Jeanette and Rapunzel noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the brown-haired chipette. Snowflake was running to the cottage. "Aunt Jeanette!" she called. Then Jeanette was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Rapunzel also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Snowflake opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, and unbuttoned her cloak. But she was surprised to find Jeanette and the others nowhere in sight. As the girl looked around, Muttley peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. He became very suspicious about the girl. Her hair is blonde, her skin is fair, and her eyes are blue, but is it the same Princess Namine? "Aunt Jeanette! Anna! Rapunzel!" she called, as she hung up the cloak. "Where is everybody?" said Namine, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the white dress, shoes, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Rapunzel. "Happy birthday, Snowflake!" said Anna, hugging Snowflake. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Snowflake, hugging them back. "Him?" said Anna, being startled when Snowflake mentioned someone. "Snowflake!" gasped Rapunzel, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Jeanette. "Oh he's not a stranger," Namine explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Jeanette. "Where?" asked Rapunzel. "Once upon a dream!" Snowflake said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Snowflake: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The brown-haired chipette, the Norwegian girl, and the German girl looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Snowflake. Then Snowflake took Anna by the hands and danced with her. Then Anna noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Anna. "Oh no!" said Rapunzel. "This is terrible!" said Jeanette. Then Snowflake stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am fourteen." said Snowflake. The brown-haired chipette, the Norwegian girl, and the German girl then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Jeanette. "You're already betrothed?" said Anna. "Betrothed?" said Snowflake, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Rapunzel. "To Prince Sora, dear." Anna agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Snowflake, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Rapunzel finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Anna. "Princess Namine!" said Jeanette. Then Muttley became surprised when it heard this. "Ah! So that's the princess! I must tell Larxene right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he ran off to tell Larxene the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Phillip." Jeanette told Snowflake. Snowflake's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Jeanette, taking Snowflake's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young man again." Snowflake became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same boy again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Snowflake. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The chipette, the Norwegian girl, and the German girl tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Rapunzel. A tear slid down Jeanette's cheek. Snowflake continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the boy she fell in love with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs